Goodbye Brother
by ladyvader169
Summary: After surrendering himself to Obi-Wan Anakin stands trial for his crimes after order 66 but what will the council do with him?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin did not dare to make eye contact with any of the surviving masters of order 66. He just stood there with his head bowed low and his hands bound behind his back in a pair of durasteel stun cuffs. The only eyes he looked into were those of his friend and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He could not bear to face anyone else after he had surrendered himself to his master on Mustafar. The hate was too much for him to continue his ways.

He remembered how Palpatine had told him how much the Jedi were traitors and how much they were liars but now, when his crimes had caught up with him, only then did he realized the only real traitor was him. A traitor being judged by the very ones who had one trusted him.

He had listened to the masters whispering amongst themselves but decided to take no notice. He looked his master in the eyes as if he already knew what was going to happen and it pained him to notice that his master was being troubled by the very same thought.

He continued to face the remaining members of the council until he heard the stern voice of polo Koon addressing "Anakin Skywalker..."

He raised his head at the sudden voice of the master.

"Come Forth."

He obeyed, and without saying a word he stepped with fear in his eyes towards them. He now stood in the centre of the circular room and awaited his judgment.

"Young Skywalker..." Master Yoda began, leaning forward to look the young man in the eyes. "Before we begin, anything you wish to say, is there?"

Anakin kept his eyes on the small master and shook his head without saying a single word. The older master nodded in satisfaction before he continued "wish you to swear an oath, we do."

Again came no reply. Only nodding in understanding.

"Repeat after me, you will." Master Yoda instructed in almost a commanding tone.

"I, Anakin Skywalker..."

_I, Anakin Skywalker." _He finally responded in a low, nearly sorrowful voice_._

"Hereby swear to tell nothing but the truth..."

"_Hereby swear to tell n-nothing b-but the truth..." _His words almost breaking into a sob.

"As I confess my crimes against the Jedi, the republic and democracy._ "_

"_A-as I confess my crimes against the Jedi, the republic and d-democracy_."

"And if I am unfaithful to this oath..."

He took a deep breath and repeated "_and if I am unfaithful to this oath."_

"May the force have mercy on me and my soul."

"_May the force have mercy on me and my soul_." He finished as he sighed in guilt and sorrow but when he finally found the strength to look at all of them but all he got in return was the gaze of furious eyes.

There was stillness in the room as the council and the defendant stood staring at each other until Ki-adi-mundi spoke up and broke the silence.

"Now that this trial has begun I as well as the rest of the council permit you to speak only when instructed to do so or questioned. Is that in any way unclear?" His eyes locked onto Anakin.

"No master." He answered but soon lifted his head he spoke "Master, I..."

"Did I not just make myself clear? Do _not _speak unless you are told to!" His voice raised that almost caused Anakin to flinch.

The young one lowered his head as the master continued to speak. "Now answer these questions. Were you in league with a Sith Lord?"

"I-I was, yes, but I..."

A simple yes or no would be apporoite young Skywalker." His voice still stern and commanding.

Anakin let out a deep sigh and said "Yes."

"Were you aware that you were committing treason against the Jedi order and what it stood for?"

"Yes." Anakin replied, trying to hide the tears now falling down his face.

"Do you know what the penalty is for such a high record of treason?

He the Jedi master in the eyes then turned to his own master, silently pleading for help. But Obi-Wan knew that he could not give his friend the aid he needed. He was on his own.

"I will ask again Skywalker. Do you know what the penalty is for such a crime?"

Yes."

Ki-adi-mundi leaned forward in his seat "then tell us."

He felt afraid to say. He could not remained himself. He closed his eyes and spoke "death."

The older master nodded, knowing that the young one was correct.

Anakin felt as though he could not take it anymore. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted nothing more for the nightmare to end.

He wanted Obi-Wan to help him. He wanted to see his mother and Qui-Gon again. He wanted anyone of them to help him. He could not escape on his own. He felt trapped. The only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was the voice of Master Yoda once again calling "Skywalker!"

He sounded as if they had been calling him for a lifetime. He raised his head and looked at the small master who called him.

"Too lost in your thoughts and memories, you were. Hear us, you did not." Anakin looked at him in some confusion. He did not hear a word they were saying, nor did he know that they were talking to him.

He looked at all of them as they continued to stare at him but when he looked at his master he saw that Obi-Wan had his head bowed low with tears falling down his face.

"Master..." The young one began as he walked towards his master but Polo Koon's voice stooped him. "Stay where you are!"

Anakin hastily obeyed, still wondering what was wrong with his closest friend.

"Cut him deeply, your sentence has." Yoda told in a saddened voice.

He looked to the little green Jedi master before finally finding the courage to speak out, despite Ki-adi-mundi's instructions to remain silent.

"Permission to speak, master?" He asked the small but powerful master.

"Permission granted, young Skywalker. But only this once it will be granted."

Anakin bowed his head and asked "I fear to ask, but what is the sentence the council has decided?"

Only then did the frowns on their faces disappear as Yoda bowed his own head. Anakin did not speak again, only waited for the master to speak. "Young Skywalker, sorry I am but terminated you are to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin could find no words to describe how he was feeling. He somehow knew what was going to happen but then again he thought that they would have chosen another punishment besides the death penalty.

He gulped as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat then looked at Master Yoda with more tears filling his still yellow eyes. "I-I understand master."

Yoda bowed his head before letting Polo Koon speak. He raised his head and looked at Anakin's distraught face. "Your sentence is to be carried out tomorrow at dusk at 21:00. Until then you will be confined in the detention block below the temple. Is there anything you wish to say before this meeting has ended?"

"No master." Was all he managed to say as he sniffed back a tear.

"Very well. Meeting dismissed!"

As the masters all rose from their seats, ki-adi-mundi and polo koon came forth as they took hold of Anakin's arms. They began to lead him out of the room. Just before they made it out the door, the young Jedi stumbled and collapsed to the floor.

Before he could get up on his own he felt their hands tighten around his arms as they pulled hi violently to his feet.

Obi-Wan who had been standing watching began to follow them out of the room as he hastily made his way towards Anakin before he was stopped by another council member known as Bala Nisi who was a Zambark held up a hand in front of his master. "Your presence is no longer required Master Kenobi." He Began.

"I would prefer if I went with him, if you would please stand..."

"That is not necessary. We shall accompany the prisoner to the detention blocks. He will be safe, you needn't worry." He continued as he almost guarded the door.

"I must say that is besides the point. Now could you please stand aside?"

"I am afraid I can't."

"And why not. I will only say this on..." He was about to continue until he heard Anakin's voice calling from down the hallway. "Master, it's alright. Just go, I'll be okay."

He looked up and saw that the council members were still insight along with Anakin.

He sighed deeply as he watched Anakin disappear down the hallway and eventually out of sight.

Feeling a great sense of failure he slammed his back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He felt he could have saved him. He could have been there for him. But instead he just stood there as Anakin, his best friend and brother was judged and sentenced to die and he was scilent.

He buried his face into his hands and tried his best no to show his weakness. He knew that Anakin was almost innocent. He thought that all his crimes and deeds were being done for the best, for the good of the galaxy. But he was blind and his blindness had led him to his.

He had never intended to cause so much destruction, so much chaos and pain. He did not know what he was doing. He was deceived by a lie by the emperor Palaptine as were they all.

He would not allow such a thing to happen! He would not let Anakin die! He could not!

Snapping out of his thoughts he took a deep breath as he slowly rose to his feet. Finally regaining his standing position he looked around his surroundings before hastily making his way down the hallyway and towards the detention blocks which lay under the temple grounds.

He walked with speed and determination on his side, trying his best not to let his fears stand in the way.

He walked down the hallways which bore great statues, pictures and books of Jedi history. All reminders of the Jedi and some bore the resemblance to those who were lost as well as being dedicated.

He continued his way down until the fine splendour of the temple walls finally ended and he was eventually faced with the exit but to the side of the exit doors there was a winding flight of stairs cut form rock which led deeply under the ground.

He paused for a moment as he whispered "I'm coming Anakin." Then without anymore hesitation he went down the steps and was soon faced with rows of rock cut detention blocks. "This could take a while." Was the last thing he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Anakin, who had cried himself to sleep, was soon awoken by one of the guards as they banged on the outside of his cell to get his attention. "Skywalker!" His Jailer addressed as he looked up at him. "you've got a visitor."

He wanted so much to get up but they had shackled his wrists and his ankles as well as take away the leather part of his tunic, leaving him a thin pair of pants and shirt. He could do nothing more than lie on his back on the hard, grimy floor, bedded only with some straw. It was more like a pen for a wild animal in captivity but that must have been what they saw him as. A crazed, murdering animal that was to be put down.

He continued to keep his head raised as he came across a familiar face. A face he thought he would not see again. None other than the face of his friend and master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He could not even find any words to describe the joy of seeing his master again. The only thing he did to show his love was lock his master in a tight embrace as soon as he knelt by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhh shh shh." Obi-Wan hushed as Anakin buried his face into the bicep of his master's arm.

"I-I d-don't want...I don't want to die." Was all the younger Jedi could say as his words broke into sobs once again.

Obi-Wan said nothing. What could he say? He did not want to lose Anakin either but his younger friend already knew that, or did he? It seemed unlikely after his young one raised his head to look into his master's eyes with tears flowing down his own. "I-I guess that's just the w-way of the J-Jedi. T-t-to rid the galaxy of monsters l-like me. Of Sith."

Those words cut his master deeper than his young friend could even imagine. How could he think so low of himself? As if he was nothing?

He sniffed back a tear as he gently stroked the curly waves of Anakin's soft hair while sensing his weariness . "You need to rest. Here." He slowly lifted Anakin off him but as soon as he did Anakin dug his head into him, burying it further with tears running down his face. "No, please, master. Don't leave me here alone. Please."

Obi-Wan, at those words immediately held him close as he said in the faintest of whispers "Anakin? Anakin look at me." He gently shook him to get him to look into his eyes.

As soon as his young one looked into his eyes he wiped the tears that were filling Anakin's eyes and then whispered again "I'm not going anywhere, my young one. I'm just giving you this..." He then lifted Anakin off his chest and set his head on his lap whist he removed the thick, brown Jedi robe which he always wore.

Before Anakin could say anything he suddenly felt the thick cloak drape over his body. Suddenly he felt warm as he settled back into Obi-Wan's chest.

The young man exhaled deeply as his eyes began to close. He could feel Obi-Wan massaging the nape of his neck, gently making little thumb circles. He looked up and smiled gratefully at him. He knew that his master would always be there for him, even when he felt he didn't deserve such comfort of attention.

As soon as Anakin was still, his master whispered whilst becoming obsessed with stroking Anakin's hair "I-I'm so sorry Anakin. I should have been there for you as they passed judgment. I should have helped, should have come to your defence but no. I couldn't. I was silent. Blind to what was going on and what was going to happen. And I'm so sorry!"

He actually expected Anakin to answer but once he heard a slight snoring sound, he looked down at Anakin's still form. "Anakin?" He asked as he gave Anakin a slight nudge but there still came no reply. He had certainly taken advantage of the neck massage and the warm cloak which sent him straight into a deep sleep.

Hs master gave a low chuckle as he remarked "well, at least I got one thing off my chest." Gazing down at Anakin's sleeping form.

He wrapped his arms around his young Padawan and nuzzled into him. Not long after Anakin dozed off, Obi-Wan's whole world soon went black.


	4. Chapter 4

As the older master awoke the next morning as the sun was at its highest in the sky he saw that Anakin still lay motionless on his chest.

He looked as though he was in a light, peaceful, untroubled sleep and he was, at least until his mind came back to the real world. A world of pain, of suffering and a world of punishment. Only then did Obi-Wan's mind snap at the thought of _punishment._

The Council came to his mind. The looks on their faces. Anakin's tears. His judgment and sentence.

The elder master choked at the thought of the fact that his young apprentice would soon die.His heart and life would come to a sudden stop. He looked down at the young man who was beginning to stir. He moaned as he turned his head. The slight noise sounded as if it were painful.

"Anakin?" His mentor asked as he brushed the sweaty strands of wavy hair from his forehead which was bathed in sweat. "Anakin, can you hear me?" He asked again, only this time the younger man turned his head around to face his master but what obi-Wan saw came only as complete shock.

His whole face was completely pale with trickles of sweat continuously running down his face. All the way around his eyes where a violet purple colour which faded into his face.

With his thumb, Obi-wan slowly forced the younger man's eyelid to open ever slowly slightly. His eyes were completely bloodshot as if his eye colour was glossy ruby red in the corners of his eyes making their way into the middle.

He called his name again but there still came no verbal response. Concern took over the older Jedi as he checked the boy's pulse. It was low. Too low!

He looked around the dirty smelly cell and until his eyes met the same guard who was on duty as the previous night. "You! Get a medic!" the older master's finger pointed directly at him then in the direction of the hallway.

He sill did not move a muscle as the Jedi Masters eyes did not leave him. "Sir, I must say that I am not classified to leave the prisoner unattended. Maybe you could..." He was broke off by the thundering crack of the stone walls that were beginning to split open. It was as if an invisible force had an iron grip on the prison walls and was pulling them apart only with the flicker of a Jedi Master's hand.

He looked at the elder fearfully as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he let go of the destruction of the force then slowly opened them again. He looked at the man wearily as if the forces power had weakened him then spoke calmly, his voice slightly hoarse. "I do not care how you do it. I do not care how much it will cost me. Just find a doctor."

"But sir..."

"Just. Find. Someone." His finger still pointing to the prison warden as he finally dropped his blaster to the stone floor and hopefully ran to find aid.

Once he was out of Obi-Wan's sights, he looked down at the former Sith Lord and found that his breathing had become laboured and raspy as he stretched his chest painfully.

His master laid a hand on his sweat soaked forehead and gently began to stroke it. He did not know what was wrong. He did not know what it was going to do. All he knew was that somehow it would soon bring harm.

As he finished petting his young friend and brother he caught glimpse of another man walking down the hallways of the prison cells tapping the durasteel doors with his fist as he passed by.

"Excuse me!" He shouted out to the man as he came past Anakin's cell. The man stopped outside as he faced the both of them. The old Jedi master and the young one lying motionless in his arms.

"yes, how can I help you?" The middle aged man asked as he looked at the weary master then down to the young one.

Obi-Wan coughed as he attempted to clear his hoarse voice. "Contact Senator Padme' Amidala. Tell her to come to the Jedi Temple. Tell her that Ani is in trouble, she'll understand. Now Go!"

His voice was full urge and determination as the man jumped and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, just as the jailer had done just moments ago.

"Hurry!" Was the last thing he shouted before he found that Anakin had begun a coughing fit. He tried his best to rub his chest but as soon as he did Anakin opened his mouth and out came almost gallons of blood and black clumps of phlegm which flooded over the older Master's tunic, immediately staining it red and black. The smell was appalling. And only then, after Anakin fell unconscious did the medical staff arrive along with the jailer.


	5. Chapter 5

They hurried into the grimy cell upon seeing the sight of his condition. The medics were the first to enter as the jailer resumed his position outside the cell entrance.

The medical officials ran to the young one's side as one of them gently knelt down beside him and began the process of separating him from his master but it proved unsuccessful. Anakin whimpered silently as he felt the firm hands take hold of his arms.

His master gently hushed him like a mother to her child as they knew that he was either too confused to know what was going on or he was just too frightened.

One Medic, a young woman checked his extremely low pulse before checking over his temperature. He shivered at her touch which made her frown with concern. She looked the old master the eye and asked "How long has he been in this condition."

Her voice was firm but gentle as he replied, looking straight into her hazel eyes. "Since this morning." He replied calmly.

"And in his condition, why is he in a place like _this_?!"

"I only found him in this state this morning. What else could I do?!" He replied slightly louder towards her sudden outburst about her new patient.

"You could have brought him to the Jedi Temple's medical wing! Did you ever think of that?!"

He lowered his eyes at that. He knew that she was merely concerned for the young man and that he could have done more. But as usual, _he did nothing._

He lowered his head and tried his hardest not to let the tears come. If he would have looked up he would have seen her facial expression slightly ease as she looked down on him. She sighed deeply before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I wasn't here earlier so it was hardly my place to judge you like that."

He lifted his head up ever so slightly as his eyes, gleaming with tears met hers. "No, you're right. I...I did nothing when I could have. It's too late now." He admitted at last before her.

"But its not. We'll get him to the medical wing, clean him up and see what this condition is from there. If it's a known disease, our knowledge can cure it. That I can assure you." A slight smile began to form on his face and he could feel one begin to take shape on his.

He sniffed back the remainder of his tears as he finally placed his hands under Anakin's shivering body and rose to his feet. The medical crew rose to their feet to as another doctor walked in front of Obi-Wan "follow us." Was all he said to the older man as he and his team made their way out of the cold, dark cell soon followed by Obi-Wan who was surprised at the fact that the guard did not do anything to stop him. He just simply stood aside and let the man take the young prisoner in his arms.

He watched as they strode hastily down the hallway and towards the medical wing of the once great temple which was mostly now ruined.

As they neared the medical wing Obi-Wan felt the young one in his arms begin to move again, this time a little more violently. He began to shake as he felt the protective arms of his master warp around him. His breathing was reduced to short breaths as he started to choke and cough.

He took a deep breath as he held his precious cargo even tighter and began to run the way to the medical facility. He ran past the medics who soon ran behind him, trying their hardest to keep up until just as they were about to catch their breath they found that they were at the foot of the medical bay.

The female medic who he had confronted earlier made her way to his side before pushing him ever so slightly into the direction of different wards filled with beds for patients.

She brought Obi-Wan to 'medical ward 3376' where he found a bed already made and ready to hold its patient.

Anakin was still clinging on when they tried to once again separate him from his master and this time he eventually did after she and Obi-Wan whispered encouragement for him to let go despite the fact that he had weakened even more since they were in his cell.

As Obi-Wan was finally relieved from his burden he could see that there was pain in Anakin's face shortly after she took charge of him. She had him in her arms as she slowly lowered him onto the bed. He did not stir. He did nothing but breath at an unsteady pace which worried them both.

"I need to examine his body." She explained as she slowly removed his half rotted shirt, revealing his filthy but muscular chest.

All the way down his chest was black with grime but his pure skin soon enough became visible as she slowly but tenderly wiped it clean but as soon as she got to his abdomen she found something shocking. A mark. A mark which looked as though it had been branded into his skin. The skin mounted highly and also tightly to make the outline of a snake- like creature. All the way around the slender like shape it was pussy red as well as night black.

The black looked as if it were a poison moving through his chest. Consuming the skin and taking over his body. Both She and Obi-Wan could not stop looking at it. It was hideous. As Anakin breathed the snake moved. Anytime he moved the untouched skin around the creature bubbled before their eyes.

Obi-Wan tried to look away but he couldn't and neither could she. They didn't know why but they just couldn't.

His master gulped as he felt he was going to throw up at the very sight of it as he began to reach out. Just before his trembling hand could even feel the wound he heard Anakin's voice speak. "_Nach na she me caughli im mo mah hyi shachya_"

His voice sounded like a snake. Like a serpent. The venomous hissing noise pierced his master's ears as he beheld the unidentified words.

"What did he say?" He asked as he looked to the medic who was standing over his shoulder. He wanted s much to know.

"I just don't have a clue." She admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she too beheld the sight.

"But I do!" Came the strage, withered voice from an unknown man who had spoken out of the deathly silence.

The young female medic looked around to find a tall thin man. Dressed in black carrying a book under his arm. Is hair was pure white and his face was withered and dull with age.

She smiled at the man before them as he approached closer. "Ah, Father Mc Culliagh." She greeted as she went over to shake his hand. He gave a slight nod but no smile but as soon as he came to bi-Wan he looked as though he turned his nose up at him.

"And you are?" He asked the Jedi as he sniffed a white tissue that he had pulled from the cuff of his sleeve.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." He responded as he stiffened at the old man before him.

"And I presume you are the guardian of this demon?" He asked as he eyed over to the young an lying on the bed speaking in what seemed to be a dead language.

"The Guardian of this _what_?!" Kenobi replied, his voice filled with disgust towards the man who he had only known for more than a few moments.

"That _demon_." He responded as he pointed a long bony finger in Anakin's direction.

"His is a human being like all of us,_ sir_!_" _His voice still filled with instant disgust and frustration_._

"Would a _normal_ human being be able to speak in a dialect that it over 2,100 years old? I highly doubt it master Kenobi." He replied in a rather formal tone for his rank.

"Then what is he saying?" The Jedi questioned as he folded his arms and watched the thin, old man make his way over to the young one's bedside. He stood by his side and waited.

"_Ti Yach minlya mach nil haij_." Came from Anakin's lips in a hissing voice, almost inhuman.

The priest closed his eyes as he translated "He will come for my body..."

"_Rilach hac mellianc' too kooya_..."

"Take me from this life..."

"_Herigh mackilla makkla molooph caphyra_..."

"I lie on this altar..."

"_Tachash rillna wellva takvu mala kivu_."

"Ready to be taken."

Only then after he had finished translating did Anakin's body begin to react. He began to moan as he passed in a fierce and violent seizure.

The priest jumped back as he spat words that Obi-Wan or any of them understood. The medics tried to restrain him but they could not get a hold of him. He was moving about too much. He wriggled out of their hold every time they got a hold of him.

It was only when he screamed did Obi-Wan see the mark suddenly expanding up his chest causing him to completely lose all continuousness.

The medics sighed in relief as they began to pick at the locks of the cuffs which his hands and ankles were still bound in ever since the cell.

As they soon settled crisp, white blankets over his ravaged body the priest looked Obi-Wan in the eyes as he fixed his silver hair away from his forehead. "I will warn you. You had better know what you are doing master Kenobi. That demon is cursed and I will rid us all of such witchcraft. Mark my words."

He pointed his bony finger directly at Obi-Wan before looking back at Anakin. Upon looking at Anakin, he spat to his right before walking off without saying another word. Leaving them alone with an unconscious _demon._


End file.
